Innocent
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Russia accuses Latvia of stealing his favorite Fabergé egg. Latvia immediately claims himself innocent, but when the egg is found inside Latvia's locker no one wants to believe in him - not even Estonia and Lithuania. A short Gakuen Hetalia story about true friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Innocent

A/N I don't own Hetalia

And by the way I'm not a native English speaker but I'm trying :)

-o-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

It all started one Saturday morning in the boys' common room at the Gakuen Hetalia Academy. Because of the weather it was not possible to go outside, so basically all students were indoors, in the lounges or in the library, the cafeteria had closed for the day so the students who preferred to hang there had been forced to seek up somewhere else to sit. Right now, most had dealt with their homework. Latvia was sitting in a window, reading a book. He had done all the homework already and intended to devote the day to finish the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.

It was actually pretty quiet in the boys' common room. That is, until Russia came running in. He seemed to look desperately for something which disturbed the peace so much that no one could find enough peace to do their homework there. Japan was the first to react.

"Are you looking for something Russia?"

"Yes, my green Fabergé egg. You know, the one with the roses that I received from Ukraine for my birthday. I simply cannot find it anywhere!" Russia almost sounded tearful and although Japan would not admit it openly, he actually felt sorry for him. He had a beautiful candlestick in the shape of a lotus flower given to him by his own sister Taiwan - and he would rather die than lose it, so he understood very well how Russia felt.

"Where have you been looking?" Japan asked and got up to help him.

"Everywhere!" Russia exclaimed and now it almost seemed as if he might start crying for real. Now Lithuania also rose from his chair and put down his book.

"But Russia, don't you usually have that egg in the bookcase over your bed?" Russia turned against him.

"Yes, I usually never have it elsewhere. But anyway, I've already looked there..." Russia's eyes became very dark before he continued" Someone has taken it!"

By then, everyone stood up to participate in the search. The only one who did not react to anything was Latvia who was deep his in Harry Potter book. Russia saw him - and he was not slow to make his conclusion, he was the only one who had not responded to the fact that his beloved Fabergé egg was gone.

"Latvia" Latvia winced when he heard Russia almost scream out his name. His whole body was suddenly on edge. But the explanation came before Latvia even had time to ask the question of what Russia wanted him. "YOU HAVE STOLEN MY FABERGÉ EGG!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Latvia who just dropped his book in order to protect himself with his arms suddenly noticed how Switzerland stood between him and Russia. Russia also stayed up, but Latvia could see that he was not at all pleased to have been interrupted. "You cannot just accuse Latvia like that! Do you have any proof?"

Latvia breathed a sigh of relief when Russia seemed to calm down. Switzerland now turned against Latvia with a serious expression on his face.

"Latvia, open your locker and pick out everything that's inside it!" Switzerland asked him "Then we can at least see that the egg is not there."

Latvia still trembled as he walked toward the lockers but Switzerland was right that he had to open it. He didn't have to do more to convince everyone, Russia's eggs was not in his locker, and as soon as he had seen it, not even Russia could accuse him of stealing it. Latvia was completely convinced about that. Therefore, he went to the cupboard and unlocked it. When the cabinet was opened, he started picking out books and clothes on the floor, he would empty the whole cabinet so that Russia could explore all things. After that they would know he hadn't stolen anything. He handed his cap to Estonia, and while Estonia went away and put it on the table next to all the other things Latvia had picked out his locker, Latvia reached out for a big red book. When Latvia picked out the book out from the locker he gasped and stared at the spot where the book had been standing – behind this book he found Russia's Fabergé egg.


	2. Chapter 2

Russia could hear Latvia's panting and he saw that he stiffened. A second later Latvia began to tremble even more than before. Russia went up to him, grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so that everyone in the room could see. In his hand Latvia was Russia's lost egg.

Latvia still couldn't take his eyes off the egg in his hand. But at the same time he knew that he hadn't taken it. He just had to find the courage to say it. But it was difficult, he could feel everyones eyes staring at him and it didn't feel much better to know that he had Russia's hand on his shoulder. But he must still try.

"Eh... I have no idea how..." Latvia didn't get time to say anything more.

"KOLKOLKOL!" Latvia closed his eyes, he knew that he didn't want to see what would happen next. But the in next moment something happened that made him feel that he must open his eyes.

"Russia!" Sweden's voice. Latvia had recognized Sweden's voice and it seemed quite serious. Latvia opened his eyes and saw that Sweden had placed his hand on Russia's shoulder. "Don't you think that Latvia deserves a fair trial before we're busting him?"

Nothing happened in a few secounds, but for Latvia it felt like hours. Eventually Russia snatched the egg out of Latvia's hand and walked towards his bedroom with loud steps. Then most students left the room as well, most of them followed Russia up to the dormatories. The only people left in the room now was Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia.

In that moment Latvia could feel his legs dissapear under him. He tried to understand what had just happened, how Russia's egg could have ended up in his locker. He knew that he hadn't taken the egg, it would be a really stupid thing to risk something like that.

Still trembling, he lifted his head to look at his friends. Both Lithuania and Estonia seemed very angry for some reason, and none of them was looking in his direction.

"Estonia, Lithuania?" Latvia tried, the voice wasn't quite steady yet, but he managed to bring their names out. To Latvia's big surprise their reactions wasn't at all what he had expected. Estonia slamed the lid of his laptop so hard that Latvia actually got worries that the computer could have broken into pieces.

"Seriously Latvia! What were you thinking?!" Estonia roared without warning and without looking at Latvia, who didn't even understand why Estonia was screaming. "Don't you realize that Lithuania and I could have gotten into trouble too?" Latvia just stared at Estonia, he couldn't understand why he reacted in this way, or for that matter who he was angry at. It couldn't be him anyway, he hadn't done anything wrong, but on the other hand, the three Baltic States were the only ones that were still in the room. There was no one else there to blame.

"E ... Estonia ...?" Latvia could only stammer out Estonia's name now. But it was Lithuania who answered.

"Latvia, if you have done something you have to take responsibility for it!" Then Latvia finally understood. Even Estonia and Lithuania believed that he was guilty.

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TAKEN RUSSIA'S EGG!" He yelled right at them. Then Estonia got up from his chair.

"Latvia the egg was inside your locker. Can you explain that unless you have taken it?" Latvia felt a pain in his face just like someone would have slapped him in it. This just cannot happen.

"You just cannot believe it's me!" He managed to sayt. "You know I have not done it!" He continued.

"The egg was inside your locker!" Lithuania said once again. "Somehow it must have ended up there"

"I HAVE NOT TAKEN IT!" Latvia replied. Estonia snatched his computer and left the room, closely followed by Lithuania.

When the door was closed, Latvia fell to the floor again. Now the tears came. He couldn't stop them, they flow like waterfalls down his cheeks and they wouldn't stop. This simply couldn't be true.


	3. Chapter 3

Latvia could never fall asleep that night. Everyone refused to talk to him both in the evening and during breakfast. He sat down beside Sealand at breakfast but he got on his feet in the same second as Latvia sat down. When Latvia asked him, Sealand had simply replied that Britain had forbidden him from talking to thieves and when Latvia insisted that he wasn't a thief, Britain and Scotland had come by and taken Sealand by his hand and walked away, while giving Latvia dark eyes.

The day couldn't have begun worse. Or yes, maybe if he had had Russia hanging over him all the time. Latvia had actually, to his relief, not seen Russia on all day. Probably because he promised Sweden that Latvia would get a fair trial.

Thas was the next thing that worried Latvia. If there would be a fair trial someone should defend him, but so far no one had wanted to know him at all.

-O-O-O-

It turned out that this feeling had been completely accurate. No one wanted to defend Latvia, which meant he had to do it himself. They had borrowed the school's gymnasium to hold the trial. The whole school was there, and it seemed that it would take a long time.

"I am innocent!" Latvia explained for the 800th time. Russia and Belarus had provided suggestions on a lot of torture, one more horrible than the other. At the same time they also reminded Latvia that the punishment and torture would be less terrifying if he confessed, but Latvia refused to confess. He hadn't done anything and he was not going to let anyone punish him for it either. He himself knew that he was innocent anyway.

Russia didn't seem to listen to Latvia's explanations that he was innocent anyway, now he stood up and asked everyone else in the room if they had any tips on torture. Latvia reiterated that he was innocent and refused once again to admit something he hadn't done. But he was interrupted by America who had suddenly got an idea that he absolutely must share with everyone.

"Can't we throw him in that Icelandic volcano that erupted? Efattalla or whatever it's name was." America leaned back in his chair and seemed very pleased with himself, Iceland, however got quite angry at that proposal.

"It's called Eyjafjallajökul, and no, we can not, I don't want thieves inside my volcano." Before Latvia had time to defend himself, Italy had spoken up.

"I can think of lending the Vesuvius!" But Romano didn't want to allow that.

"HEY, THAT LIES ON MY SIDE, LOAN OUT SOME OF YOUR OWN STUFF." The chaos that arose was finally stopped by Austria.

"Excuse me, can't we determine the method of torture later?" Latvia breathed out over Austria's proposal, it must mean that at least someone was willing to listen to him. That was at least what he thought before Austria continued. "I think we judge him right now so that we who not want to see a lot of blood can leave!" When Latvia heard Austria say that he also noticed the first tear. They had been on their way for a long time, but he had managed to hold them back so far.

"No!" It was a very unexpected voice in that context, it was Belarus. But Latvia had stopped hoping for miracles now, he realized that he would just be disappointed if he did." The torture is the most important." Belarus continued and Latvia actually felt that the disappointment was less this time when he had not hoped for anything, and that he needed to be able to listen to what Belarus had figured out next. "I think we should get started, torture is the best way to get someone to admit!" For once Russia was actually so happy to have his little sister around that he gave her a smile.

"Well, who wants to be the leader of the torture then?" He asked everyone in the room.

"I will!" Latvia suddenly sat bolt upright and could only stare in front of himself. He simply could not have heard that voice. But it did not take long before he had Lithuania's hand on his shoulder. "Come on Latvia!"

Latvia could feel his legs moving, they lifted him up from his chair and began to follow Lithuania from there. He knew he did not move by himself, he simply couldn't have managed. It was as if he saw someone else be taken away, all this was so wrong. Lithuania closed the door behind them and began to lead Latvia out of it. He did not say a word and he did not flinch. Latvia however, thought that it was a miracle that his brain did not get sore from all thinking. He must think of something to say. He simply couldn't take this silence anymore.

"Lithuania?" Lithuania didn't answer but Latvia could see that he had heard him, he seemed a bit annoyed. At that time Latvia decided that he couldn't give up, he had to get Lithuania to say something. "Lithuania Please tell me you don't seriously believe I have stolen from Russia! What would I gain from it?" To his relief Latvia noticed that Lithuania seemed to react to what he said.

"Latvia, the egg was found in your locker? Somehow it must have got there and you have not left out the code to someone, right?" Latvia swallowed, he hadn't done that. But he also knew that he had not stolen Russia's Fabergé egg. Doing that had been simply stupid.

"It wasn't me who put the egg in my locker, and I don't really think that you can believe it was me neither!"

"You mean Russia would have planted the egg in your locker to make it look like you had stolen it?" Lithuania asked and Latvia noticed in Lithuania's voice that he didn't believe this for a secound. "Not even Russia would sink that low, additionally you saw the way he looked when he was looking for it. He seemed as if he would have started crying at any moment." Lithuania pushed Latvia into an empty room with no windows. "I'll come back here and pick you up when we have decided what punishment you shall get." A moment later Latvia saw how the door was closed again, and secounds before he started banging on it, he heard how the lock was closed.

"LITHUANIA" The only answer Latvia got was Lithuania's footsteps that disappeared. The room was dark and there were no lamps to light. Latvia knew that already so he didn't even try to find one. There were no windows either, so he felt he might as well give up. The only way out was the door and Lithuania had locked it.

Now that no one can see him, Latvia cannot hold the tears back anymore. He allowed them to come, all of them at once. This situation simply can't be more hopeless.

-o-o-o-

Half an hour later, Lithuania was back. This time he had brought Estonia with him. Latvia heard them unlock the door and looked up. Still, there was nothing in their eyes that suggested that they hesitated whether he had anything with the theft of Russia's Fabergé egg to do. But they weren't as harsh with him as before. Latvia could only interpret this in one way. Whatever they had devised for the penalty, it must be very, very terrifying. Lithuania went into the room and bent down over Latvia.

"You might as well stand up Latvia, Russia wants this over with!" Latvia saw Lithuania holding his hand out for him to help him stand up. What he should do now was to receive the hand and rise, but Latvia couldn't do it. He was just shaking too much.

Suddenly Estonia was there too. He bent down and placed his hand on Latvia's back. But this was more than Latvia could take. Before he realized what he did, he had shoved them both away.

"PLEASE! THINK THIS OVER FOR JUST ONE SECOUND NOW! YOU DON'T REALLY THINK I'VE STOLEN ANYTHING, I KNOW YOU DON'T! YOU ARE JUST SO INCREDIBLY RELIEVED THAT YOU DO NOT STAND THE MIDDLE OF FIRE LIKE ME! "Latvia was on his feet faster than he thought himself capable of, and he ran towards the door to escape, but Lithuania somehow know what he was trying to do so he literally jumped on his feet and placed himself in Latvia's way.

"Latvia, it's better to get it over with!" Then he held up a scarf in front of Latvia. "We managed to get Russia to agree that it would be more humane if you didn't have to see what happens." For the first time since this all started Latvia seemed to hear something resembling to compassion in Lithuania's voice.

"Why can't you just listen to me?" Lithuania did not answer Latvia, instead he tied the blindfold over his eyes. Estonia had already taken hold of one of Latvia's arms to lead him, and Lithuania soon did the same thing with his other arm and then they started walking.

Latvia held both Estonia and Lithuania's arms firmly. He just couldn't believe that he would be able to stand upright if they released him and somehow he still wanted to keep at least a little dignity when he came back to the others.

Soon, Latvia heard a door open, and he understood that he walked through it before it was closed again. A second later he heard Lithuania whisper to him and adviced him to stand still. Then both he and Estonia disappeard and Latvia was left alone.

The next thing Latvia become aware of was Russia's voice.

"Take your blindfold off!" Latvia gasped, Lithuania had told him that Russia had agreed that he would not have to see what happened to him. But judging from this, it seemed like he had forgotten it very quickly. "Take your blindfold off!" Russia repeated "It is an order!"

"Maybe you should do as he says" he heard Lithuania say. Despite the fact that it was him who had promised Latvia that he would be allowed to wear it.

Latvia slowly lifted his arms to his head. He tried to untie the knot, but now he was trembling so much that this was a completely impossible task. It actually seemed more like he was just scratching his hair very quickly. And then he heard Russia's voice again.

"Latvia stop playing around and take that blindfold off!" Then Latvia gave up trying to get the knot out and just tore the scarf from his eyes. Then he looked out over the room. The vision that met his eyes made his legs shiver under him, and the next second, he felt his knees touching the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Latvia still can't stop shaking, and now his breathing starts to become dangerously fast too. He hurries to put his hands over his eyes so that no one will be able to see it if he would start to cry. Then he tries in vain to get control of the breathing. Then, between his sobs, Latvia heard a sound right next to him that could only be Ukraine.

"Latvia?" It was Ukraina's voice indeed. She sat down beside him. "Latvia, drink this, it will help!" Latvia felt a sweet warm aroma under his nose and Ukraine gave him cup of hot chocolate with some strange kind of spice that tasted a bit like cinnamon. After a few greedy sips of this, Latvia began to see things clearly again, and just when his trembling had stopped, he saw that China also has got down to sit beside him. Behind China's head Latvia could still see the thing that had almost made him faint only a secound ago. A large banner reading "Happy Birthday Latvia!" The next moment America suddenly turned up from nowhere.

"DUDE, YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE DURING THE TRIAL, NOT TO MENTION WHEN RUSSIA ASKED YOU TO TAKE THE BLINDFOLD OFF!" Then America began to laugh like he was crazy.

Before Latvia could answer, something seemed to calm him down even more, and he realized that someone was holding him. He turned his head and saw Lithuania who had put his arms around him to give him some support. And Estonia was sitting just behind him. America's laughter was heard all the time, and it seemed very mismatched in everything else in this situation. But now finally Latvia in some way felt calm enough to talk without his voice cracking. Since he was still looking at Lithuania he asked the question to him.

"Who came up with this idea?" Then Lithuania almost laughed.

"Make three guesses!" He answered. Then Poland suddenly turned up in Latvia's vision. Poland also seemed to want to die of laughter. But at least he explained himself.

"Lithuania, Estonia and even Russia wanted to surprise you on your birthday and they asked me for ideas, and guess if I had ideas!" When Poland had said that he couldn't keep himself from laughing any longer. Instead Estonia continued to tell the story.

"Russia, Lithuania and I have taken acting lessons for two months only for this joke. Are you all right, by the way? I mean. You're not too shaky after this experience?" Latvia thought about that question and was just about to answer, when he saw China's smiling face, then he knew. China must have put something in the chocolate. Latvia can't help but smile back. But he still has questions that must be answered.

"How did you get that egg into my locker and where is Russia now?"

"Norway planted the egg with magic and Russia is hiding!" Lithuania explained. "China thought it would be best if he stayed away until his medicine had taken effect on you. He put some sedatives in the chocolate you got from Ukraine. Russia will not come back until you are ready." Latvia wiped his eyes. After this experience he felt ready for anything.

"Tell him to come!" Latvia said before he finally stood up. Russia came up to him with a big smile that Latvia for once thought about as warm, and he had a large package in his hands.

"Hey Latvia, do you want to open my present first, da?" Russia asked as soon as he came out from behind the corner where he had been hiding.

"Then it's my turn!" Italy screamed and ran off to the gift table to dig up his own gift.

Now Latvia can't help but smile at the whole situation. When he thought about it, this was a perfect birthday. This trauma with Russia's egg had even caused him to forget his own birthday. But the best thing still... in only 7 months, it was Poland's birthday.

* * *

By the way - this story is originally from a Hetalia live role play I was involved in. (the birthday surprise was my idea from the beginning so I haven't stolen anything (except a few lines that I remembered as really funny or memorable in some way - one example is the dialog about the vulcano)


End file.
